girls_x_battlefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Aquaris
+1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "Aquaris, reporting for duty! Wait, isn't this MY show?" - After obtaining her "Hey! Someone is stealing my scene! Hey! Give me some light here!" "Everyone's greatest enemies are always themselves!" "I'm a beginner's hero, so what? I'm still very powerful!" "Yet another loser that needs to be saved..." "In anime and games, there are two rules for survival. Rule #1: Become the main character. #2: Follow Rule #1!" Battle "Shinpatsu! Kachi ni iku wa yo!" - On selection Intimacy Visit "Hello? Master, how did you suddenly come?" First Met "Yes? Go on..." "Am I the first one whom you met in the Academy?" "It must be destiny that brought you to me." "Fine! You are my master from now on." "I will protect you >///<~" Recently "Master, what do you think of the academy?" "You must have met many lovely girls~ such as the overwhelming Lavia and Geisha the beauty~" "It seems that you seldom talk to me these days..." "No...I'm not jealous!" "I just...just want to know how your life is in academy!..." "Yes, that's it!" Favorite Season "Do you like winter? For its beautiful snow?" "But Aquaris likes summer more~" "I can wear a skirt, swim and go out master~" "Well...none of them are the reason?" "Okay...actually, because summer seems Aquaris..." "So, do you like summer?" Aquaris's Mind "Since we've gone this far, let me tell you my stories." "I have been awaken by so many people and discarded by the same amount of them..." "I am willing to fight for master from here onwards!" "But I know that as well..." "That I may not be as adorable or pretty as those two girls you met after me..." "But still, I wish to be more powerful to protect master!" Fight Together "Well...all I want these days is to be with you..." "I am so happy~I just feel that an stay with you like this forever >///<" "Master, at the first sight of you, you seemed good-for-nothing to me and I believe you had to be shielded by me." "However, as time goes on, I feel the true strength in you, as if it is I that needs to be looked after instead." "Will you turn your back on me?" Vow "Master, can I say your name...?" "It's the first time that...that we will never be separated!" "Master, thank you for giving me your heart! Master...do you know that you are my first love?..." "Master, for as long as you wish, I will always be by your side." Promise Ring (Engagement) "Is this...master, is this the promise you forever give to me?" "I...would be pleased to be with you until the end!" "Master...you are my hero in this life." "You were my hero from the very beginning and you will always be~" "I wanna...I want to be together with you forever and ever~" Special Gift "Master~This is the special gift prepared for you!" Gifting "Master...this one is out of date..." - When disliking a gift. "Ehh...what is this?" - When liking a gift. "Wow! It's my favorite gift!" - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimité gain. |htmlSynergies = SKIN SKILL: Fée de Fleur En portant "Fée de Fleuré, Aquaris bénéficie d'une réduction de 30% des dégâts physiques et magiques. Quand elle est ciblée par une attaque physique, elle convertit sa réduction de dégâts magiques de 2% en réduction de dégâts physique de 2% et vice-versa. La conversion peut se répéter jusqu'à ce que le réduction des dégâts atteigne 0. PASSIVE: - EFFECT: Damage reduction. |hasSkins = 1 |availableSkin = 1 |awkSkin = 0 |awkCard = 0 |skinCard=1 }} en:Aquaris Catégorie:Force Catégorie:Avant Catégorie:Milerra Catégorie:Tank Catégorie:Éveil Catégorie:Éveil de Sang